


If You Need Me

by savejisung2019



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Angst with a Happy Ending, Camp, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Summer Camp, camp counselors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:11:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savejisung2019/pseuds/savejisung2019
Summary: Seungmin is forced by his parents to get a summer job before going off to college. This job happens to be at a camp and he’s a counselor. He goes through a really rough time while being there and Hyunjin tries to help, but there’s only so much he can do. Will things start to look up for Seungmin? Who knows.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream last night and it kind of inspired me to write this. It’ll be multi chapter and it will get better as I continue <3 please look forward to it! I have much in store 
> 
> (Also, don't mind the random names. They’re not based off of anyone irl)

 Seungmin counted the trees going by to pass some time. He was desperate to listen to comforting music, but his father got tired of the radio replaying the same five songs, so he turned it off. His father didn’t realize the radio was actually helping to calm Seungmin's nerves, he was uneasy about being a camp counselor.

He loved kids, in fact he was really good with them. He just felt a lot of pressure, being forced  to be a counselor as a summer job before college. He’s never been a counselor, and he hadn’t attended many camps in his younger years, so he didn’t know what to expect.

   “We’re almost there. Now you should know, this is a huge campground and it’s very popular here and in different countries. It’s known worldwide, so you’re going to get to know and work with new people which should be a fun experience. You’ll be able to make new friends!” His father said enthusiastically, trying to get his son; who was obviously displeased, to be excited. Seungmin gave him a quick closed lipped smile, soon returning back to counting the trees passing by.

 

***3 hours later***

 

They finally arrived at the camp, hitting every bump imaginable while driving down the dirt road. Seungmin woke up from his nap, groggy and tired. He sighed when the car finally stopped, soon getting out of the car and rubbing his eyes. It was almost dark out, he wasn’t sure what time it was but he already wanted to go home.

    “Hiya!” Seungmin suddenly heard, he jumped back from being startled.

His eyes finally adjusted to see a woman standing in front of him. She stuck out her hand accompanied with pretty smile.

     “H-hi,” Seungmin hesitantly shook her hand.

     “We’re all meeting at the Lodge in ten minutes, the counselors will be assigned special cabins and roommates before the kids arrive tomorrow. I look forward to seeing you around! The Lodge is located right over there,” She said, pointing across a field and toward a hill top where a beautiful building was placed. It looked like a tiny palace, with cobblestone steps and cherry wood doors.

   “Oh, I’m Jimin by the way, what’s your name?” She asked.

   “My name’s Seungmin, nice to meet you.” He smiled, earning a similar smile back from Jimin.

   “Nice to meet you too! I’ll see you around.” She said, nodding and walking away.

Seungmin was in a better mood from that conversation. She seemed really nice, and he was looking forward to seeing her again.

He retrieved his luggage from the car, making his way over to his dad and hugging him goodbye.

   “You’re going to have fun. Call me if you need anything.” His father said, holding him tightly.

   “I will.” Seungmin replied, patting his dad on the back before releasing the hug, waving one last goodbye and walking toward the Lodge.

He could see through the large windows the crowds of people surrounding each other, all of them talking loudly and laughing uncontrollably. They all seemed to be acquainted already, Seungmin got even more nervous, knowing it would be harder for him to make friends if everybody was already in/forming cliques.

He opened the door, the noise becoming 10 times as loud. Nobody had noticed him walking in, but Seungmin didn’t mind at all. He slowly walked over to an empty spot by the windowsill, setting his luggage down as he examined the room.

It was huge, while examining he noticed LED lights that hung from ceiling pillars, and on the walls there were multiple pictures of camp kids and counselors holding up awards. The room was filled with big wooden tables that were sanded and polished to perfection. He hadn’t been to many camps before, but this is definitely not what he had imagined it would be like.

His eyes traveled around the room for a bit longer before finally laying eyes on a boy who looked his age. Seungmin couldn’t help but look longer than intended, admiring how beautiful he was. The boy was in the middle of a circle and it looked like he was telling a story; an interesting one too. His hands moved all over while he was talking loud, his facial expression exaggerating greatly before saying a joke, making everyone laugh. His laugh stood out the most though, it was the cutest thing Seungmin had ever heard...Then it dawned on him.

He could recognize that laugh from anywhere. He realized he had known this boy from previous years when they were really, really, young. Seungmin remembered him from elementary school as the boy who annoyed him constantly. They weren’t really friends, but at the time the boy had an obsession with Seungmin, always talking to him about random things or asking delusional questions. Seungmin moved away when he was younger, causing him to switch schools. He never thought he’d see him again, but he wishes he had remembered his name.

Seungmin realized he was looking for far too long when the boy made eye contact with him after his laughing fit, slightly tilting his head and squinting his eyes at him. Seungmin knew the boy figured out who he was at the surprised reaction on his face, soon walking toward him.

_Oh shit._

 

   “Minnie?? Is that you??” The boy said excitingly, embracing him in a big hug.

_Minnie?...Ew._

   “Uh, yeah, nice to see you.” Seungmin said in a small nervous laugh, still not being able to remember the boy’s name.

The boy let go of the hug and smiled, knowing Seungmin probably didn’t remember his name.

   “It’s me, Hyunjin. It’s great to see you! What brought you here?” He asked, leaning back against a wooden table.

   “I needed a job and this one happened to be hiring so I kind of just joined.” He said, not mentioning the part that  his parents forced him to do this specific job so he could make new friends and socialize a bit more.

   “So you’re gonna be a counselor? Sweet! I’ll see you around often then, I’ll be down by the water front most days though because I’m-” He stopped, pulling out a red lanyard with a whistle attached at the bottom.

    “The lifeguard.” He said with a cheesy wink as he placed the whistle in between his lips.

    “Wonderful.” Seungmin let out a little laugh, amused at his cringe worthy excuse of a wink.

 

    “Alright everyone! Gather around, we have important information to share.” They heard, turning to face the front of the building where they saw Jimin with two other men standing next to her.

   “This is Woojin, and this is Changbin, most of you already know them but for those who don’t, these are the camp directors, along with me. I’m Jimin and we’re in charge, if you have any needs or questions, us three can help you.” She said as she handed Woojin and Changbin clipboards.

   “We’ll now read cabin arrangements but before we begin we wanted give you some information about the kids who are coming in tomorrow. All of them range from 7 to 15, two counselors will be paired together to take on a certain age group. We will give you that information tomorrow. If you have any further questions, feel free to ask after we inform you about cabin arrangements. If you don’t come up with any questions until later, come to the Woodrow cabin to find us.” She said, soon stepping up onto bench and clearing her throat.

   “In the West River cabin; Yang Jeongin, Jackson Wills, Sam Dooley, Joseph Allen, and Kim Seungmin. Please follow Felix, he’s the one waving his hand by the door.” She said, pointing at the pretty blonde haired boy, waving his arm like a maniac.

 

Seungmin was surprised that he was in the first group, a bit shaken up too. He didn’t want to go, but found himself picking up his luggage anyway.

    “I’ll see you at breakfast tomorrow, Minnie.” Hyunjin whispered, giving him a reassuring pat on the back as he walked back over to the group he was originally with.

  Seungmin walked over to Felix, soon being surrounded by his cabin mates. None of them said anything to each other, but he could tell that three of them were already friends, considering how close they were standing with each other. There was a smaller boy, his hair dyed the color red. He was standing a little bit further away from them, avoiding eye contact with any of them.

     “Alright guys, I’ll show you to your cabin.” Felix said, his Australian accent alarming Seungmin. He was intrigued, but too shy to talk to him.

Felix guided them out of the door and down a dirt road, turning left and walking up a slight hill before finally reaching a big cabin. It was just as nice as the Lodge, but a bit smaller. 

Felix opened the door, smiling like crazy as each of them entered.

    “If you need anything, go to the Woodrow cabin. It’s further down the dirt road and then right on the left.” He said, pointing in the direction of where it was located.

  Seungmin was the only one who acknowledged him speaking, so he nodded in approval and gave a friendly smile before Felix left, shutting the door behind him. Seungmin turned around, turning the corner and seeing the large room that was filled with Bunk Beds. They were the nicest he had ever seen, the cabin was equipped with a fully functional bathroom and electricity. There were two mini fridges in the room with beds, and on the other side there was a washer and dryer.

  He couldn’t help but stand there in awe, he was in disbelief. He was soon knocked out of his thoughts when a pillow hit his face, jolting him back into reality.

   “Hey dipshit, shut off the light would ya? We wanna sleep.” One of them said, already getting comfortable in his sleeping bag.

  Seungmin’s face turned red, quickly setting down his luggage and placing his sleeping bag neatly on the bed. Everyone seemed to want to go to bed quick, not unpacking anything but their sleeping bags and already getting into bed. He noticed the red haired boy bunking by himself, already curled up in his sleeping bag and clutching tight to his pillow. He could tell he was one of the younger counselors, perhaps one in training, so he made sure to take note to keep a close eye on him.

  He shut the light off and tip toed over to him, squatting down and tapping his shoulder. His eyes quickly adjusted to the dark, seeing the red headed boys eyes open.

    “I’m Seungmin, if you need anything just come to me. What’s your name again?” He whispered.

    “Jeongin, nice to meet you. And, thank you.” He said, giving a faint smile.

Seungmin returned a smile and nodded  before walking back over to his bed, slipping underneath his sleeping bag, zipping it up and closing his eyes.

 He tried to sleep, but his anxiety fought against him. He laid there, tossing and turning for the rest of the night. He couldn’t stop thinking of what awaited him tomorrow.

 


	2. Old Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin starts his first day of being a counselor. His group goes down to the waterfront and sees Hyunjin. Seungmin notices his old habits. He can’t help but admire him, but knows he doesn’t want to be close to him. He doesn’t realize how much Hyunjin really missed him after he moved away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are kinda short but as I get further into it I’ll be on a roll. <3

 

   Seungmin woke up to a gentle nudge of the shoulder, at first he didn’t open his eyes but the nudges got slightly more aggressive.

    “Seungmin, you gotta wake up or you’re going to be late.”  He heard a familiar voice whisper.

  He opened his eyes and saw Jeongin, concern written all over his face.

     “What time is it?” Seungmin asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

     “Seven, the horn went off but you slept right through it. I was tempted to wake you then, but the others told me not too. They said it’s your fault if you slept in, but they’re gone now. You have ten minutes to get ready before we have to go back to the Lodge and be assigned to our groups.” Jeongin replied, helping Seungmin up before leaving the cabin.

  Seungmin rushed to get ready, unpacking his stuff and throwing everything on his top bunk that hadn’t been claimed. He put on clothes while grabbing his toothbrush and toothpaste, hastenly brushing his teeth as he slipped on his shoes. He finished his morning routine, grabbing his bag and rushing out the door, running to the Lodge.

  He saw everyone standing in the field located in front of the Lodge, kids accompanying counselors this time. He panicked, knowing it was absolutely not okay to be late; especially on his first day!

    “Seungmin!” He heard a familiar voice call out. He looked and found a waving Felix, a group of kids standing in front of him. Seungmin ran over to him.

    “Felix, I’m so, so sorry, I didn’t hear the horn go off and I woke up late but I promise it won’t happen again, I’m so-”

Felix put his hand up to stop him from freaking out.

     “It’s okay. Here’s your schedule Jimin gave to me to hand to you. We’re in charge of the younger group, we have the smallest group out of everyone, they’re all seven to eight years old.” He whispered, slipping him the paper full of scheduled activities.

  Felix turned back toward the group of kids, there were only five of them.

     “Alright, this is my friend Seungmin! You already told me your names, now you tell him.”

  Seungmin smiled when he was greeted by various ‘hello’s’ and giggles. Each kid introduced themselves to Seungmin, two twin boys attaching themselves to him quickly, and quite literally. They wrapped their arms around Seungmin’s legs and laughed, Seungmin couldn’t help but laugh too as he tried to move.

    “Okay kiddos, we have to go down to the waterfront and take swim tests! Follow Seungmin and I.”  Felix said, Seungmin watched as two other kids clutched tightly to Felix’s hands as they walked down the dirt road. He noticed a little girl behind him, her head hanging low as she walked slowly with her arms slightly folded. It was only then that he noticed, she was the only girl in the group.

  He caught up to her, the little boys still holding tightly to his legs. They were light, so it was still easy to somewhat walk, although waddling his way over.

   “Hey,” Seungmin said softy, tapping her shoulder.

  She looked up, her eyes slightly red from crying. Seungmin’s heart sank, realizing she had cried, but he knew exactly what to do.

    “Wanna hear a joke?” He asked, soon seeing a beautiful smile unfold on her face.

  She nodded and he cleared his throat...

    “What do you call a boomerang that won’t come back?” He asked, a stupid smile beginning to show on his face.  She shrugged her shoulders but continued to look at him.

    “A stick-” he said, waiting for her to laugh.

  She giggled, covering her face and shaking her head.

   “What, that wasn’t good? How about another joke?” He asked, laughing.

    “Sure, I guess.” She said, giving him a pity laugh to make him feel a little better.

    “Okay, okay, this one’s a good one I promise. Why did the math book look so sad?” He asked with hopeful eyes.

 She shrugged her shoulders again, hiding her smile as she looked to the ground.

    “Because of all its problems.” He said, stifling a laugh at his pathetic joke. He was successful though in getting her to laugh harder than the first time, but he was almost positive she was laughing at him though, not because of the joke.

   “Alright, we’re here! Please take a seat on the bench and listen to your fellow Lifeguard, Hyunjin!” Felix said, introducing Hyunjin as he came out of a nearby boat house.

  Seungmin had forgotten he was the Lifeguard, he secretly hoped Hyunjin wouldn’t go back to his old ways of annoying him. He planned to keep his distance, but he couldn’t help but admire him from afar. He had grown up so much since they were kids; they both have, but Hyunjin still kept some old habits of his that Seungmin found amusing. He’d always lick his lips, too much, and he noticed it while Hyunjin was talking, explaining the rules. He knew Hyunjin did it out of a nervous habit, he also knew he relied heavily on chapstick because of it.

  He also ran his fingers through his hair a lot, tussling with his soft locks of hair, moving it as much as he could. Hyunjin was always moving it, self conscious of the way it looked. The wind was blowing particularly harder than normal that day, and he could see the restraint Hyunjin had while trying to keep his hands away from his hair.

    “Did you all bring your swimsuits?” Hyunjin asked after explaining the rules.

  All the boys yelled “yes!” unnecessarily loud, causing them to burst into fits of laughter.

    “Alright, go change up and I’ll meet you at the dock.” Hyunjin said, pointing to the changing rooms.

  They all ran in, yelling like maniacs to try and to see who could get into the water fastest.

  Seungmin noticed the little girl didn’t get up, and he went over and sat next to her.

    “You’re not gonna go swimming?” He asked.

    “No, I don’t like swimming.” She said, playing with a single piece of grass.

  Hyunjin came over, squatting down in front of her.

    “If you want, you can come hang on the dock with me and Minnie.” He said, looking up at Seungmin.

  Seungmin rolled his eyes at the nickname.

    “Sure.” She said, standing up and brushing off left over dirt from her pants.

    “We’ll be on the dock Felix, tell me when they’re ready!” Hyunjin said, walking alongside the little girl and Seungmin.

    “What’s your name?” Hyunjin asked, stepping onto the dock and making his way to the other end.

  The little girl was hesitant at first, she reached out to hold Seungmin’s hand while slowly making her way onto the platform.

    “Susie.” She said, pulling Seungmin along.

Seungmin and Susie sat at the end of the dock behind Hyunjin as he stood, ready to give directions.

    “That’s a pretty name!” Hyunjin said, giving her cheek a small squeeze before going over to the right side of the dock.

    “They’re ready, also kind of clumsy, but take it away Hyunjin!” Felix laughed, standing behind the little boys as they made their way into the water.

  Hyunjin explained the directions again, all of them listening very well as they did what they were told.

  The swimming test for the younger age group was relatively fast, and before they knew it, it was over. The group went back to change in their regular clothes and Hyunjin was able to join Seungmin and Susie, sitting next to them on the dock.

    “Ya know Susie, Minnie here doesn’t like to swim either.” Hyunjin said, a devilish smile forming.

  Seungmin looked at him, a hint of hate behind his stare.

    “He doesn’t?” She asked, looking at Seungmin.

    “Yeah, he really doesn’t like it. He’s not too good at it either.” He said, causing the little girl to laugh along with him.

  Seungmin couldn’t help but smile, shrugging his shoulders.

     “At least I can dance.” he teased, soon gaining a mean stare from Hyunjin, which caused the girl to laugh even more.

  Seungmin knew Hyunjin was really good at dancing, but needed _something_ to get him back for teasing him about swimming.

   “I love to dance!” She said excitedly.

  “Susie! Come with us, we’re going to head up to get some food from the Lodge.” They heard Felix yell.

  Without hesitation, Susie waved goodbye and went over with the rest of the group. Seungmin went to go stand up, but Hyunjin reached for his arm, causing him to abruptly stop.

   “Stay Minnie, I wanna catch up?” He said, more in a form of a question.

  For a moment Seungmin found himself _wanting_  to stay, which is exactly why he _shouldn’t_ stay.

    “I have to go, I can’t leave Felix by himself. We’re a team.” Seungmin said, gently lifting Hyunjin’s hand off of his arm.

  He avoided eye contact with Hyunjin as he walked away, knowing that if he _did_ look at him for much longer he probably would’ve stayed with him for the rest of the day.

 _What was this? You’re supposed to keep your distance. He’s annoying, remember? You don’t like him._  

   “I’ll see you around Minnie!” He heard Hyunjin call from behind, still avoiding eye contact as he joined the group and walked next to Felix.

 

  Hyunjin sat on the dock, watching Seungmin join Felix and the group. He sighed while picking up a random piece of gravel that rested in between the wooden boards of the dock, lazily chucking it into the water.

   He missed Seungmin when he moved away in their younger years. Although they weren’t so close, he always tried his best to get to know him. Seungmin had always put up a front; always scared to let new people in. Hyunjin was always determined to break that when they were younger, but even now he found himself still wanting to break the barrier.

   He was always very fond of him. He knew he annoyed the boy when he was younger, but he didn’t mind. He liked bugging him, anything to get him to open up was fine by Hyunjin. He knew Seungmin’s limits and would never go overboard though. Hyunjin was happy Seungmin was here now, a different kind of joy filled within him; a kind of joy he couldn’t quite explain. It had only been the second day, but Hyunjin really wanted to see him again.

 


	3. You Scream Like a Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin realizes he should open up to Hyunjin but it’s going to be harder than he thought. He has his struggles with Jackson again in this chapter and starts to worry about Jeongin even more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I kinda rushed this even though I haven’t posted a chapter in awhile, but I promise the chapters will get longer and further in depth the more I write on this so it’s not so bland. <3

 

 

 

 

 

  Counselors were assigned to sit with their cabin mates  and their groups they were in charge of were guided to a separate part of the Lodge; all to eat with each other. Seungmin had just gotten out of line and his eyes ventured across the room, soon laying his sights on a lonely Jeongin. He went over and lightly put his tray down next to him, soon accompanying him.

  
   “Where’s the others?” Seungmin asked, taking a bite of his apple.

  
   “I don’t know, but I don’t want them here anyway.” Jeongin said in somewhat of an upset tone.

  
   “Wh-” Seungmin started but was soon interrupted by a loud slam of a tray next to him, startling both Jeongin and Seungmin.

  
   “Hey, we won’t be sitting here long but we just wanted to say thank you for returning some of our belongings.” One of them said, a devilish smile raising on his face.

  
   “Oh, I’m Jackson, that’s Joseph, and this is Sam.” He pointed to each to clarify.

  
   “What exactly did we return?” Seungmin asked, out of the corner of his eye he noticed Jeongin shake his head slight and sigh.

  
   “Just some items we found in your luggage. A couple shirts and a cool bandana; specifically from yours.” Jackson said, standing up in the process.

  
   “Excuse me? You went through our l-” Seungmin started,

  
   “Only to retrieve what you two stole. It would be sad if we got the camp managers involved, especially since me and the others have been working here since it started and they trust us quite a bit. You two are just two newbies and it’d be a shame to see you get fired, especially on the first official day. We’ll be going now, but it was nice talking. See you around.” Jackson said, giving a fake friendly wink as they left the table.

  
   Seungmin was both in shock and enraged, but all he could do in that moment was just sit there and think about what just happened.

  
   “That’s why I didn’t want them here. I went back to the cabin earlier because I forgot my water bottle, and the door was locked. I knew they were in there but they wouldn’t let me in. I went around back and looked through the window and saw them going through our luggage.” Jeongin said, rolling his food around with his fork, uninterested in the bland looking meal.

  
    Seungmin didn’t know how to respond, he had never been in this type of situation before but he knew he couldn’t let it happen again. He reassured Jeongin that he’d do a better job of looking after him and that he won’t let them do that again, but deep down he wasn’t sure there he was much he could do. All he could do was make sure Jeongin was safe and hopefully keep him away from them to avoid anymore problems.

 

  
    Later that day, Seungmin and Felix brought their group to the upper field to play games. While arriving, Seungmin was approached by Changbin and got somewhat nervous, he had never approached him before and he knew he was the assistant camp director. He tried to think of anything he had done wrong but the only thing racing through his head was the whole situation that happened earlier today at breakfast.

“Hey Seungmin! I have a job for you.” Changbin said enthusiastically, he adjusted his clipboard before opening his mouth again to speak.  
    “Tonight I assigned you and one other to clean the outhouse by the waterfront, it shouldn’t be too messy since it’s only the first day. I’m giving the counselors their chores and we’ll rotate once or twice a week to keep it fair, I wanted you to have the outhouse because it’s small and easy. You’ll have to clean it at 7pm, does that sound okay?”  Changbin said, a cute smile following his words shortly after.

  
    “Yeah I don’t mind, may I ask who’ll be cleaning with me?” Seungmin asked, fiddling with his fingers.  Changbin smiled wider.

  
    “Ah, that’s a surprise!” He said, giving a playful wink and walking away.

 

 Seungmin couldn’t help but get a sick feeling in his stomach, _god if I get stuck with one of those assholes, I’ll go mental._ _  
_

He tried to shake off the idea by joining his group on the field. He particularly enjoyed being around Susie, who he soon grew a soft spot for.   


 

 

  By the end of the day he knew everything from her favorite color to the day of her birthday. She looked up to him in many ways and quickly attached herself to him, and Seungmin was perfectly okay with that. He helped her come out of her shell and she even socialized with the kids in her group, which made Seungmin feel accomplished in a way.

  
   It took him a moment to realize she reminded him a lot of himself when he was younger. She was quiet and reserved and had been through a lot, but once she got to be comfortable with someone she was a whole new person. Seungmin was like that too, but he never really got to the point of letting himself be completely comfortable with _anyone_. And a part of him regretted that, but he couldn’t help it.

  He started to think more. Maybe he really should let himself open up more, I mean he was going off to college soon and he had no one but his parents to come back and visit. Maybe he should let Hyunjin in, afterall he did have a strange obsession with Seungmin. Hyunjin was always nice to Seungmin and although he remembers him as the annoying little boy who asks too many questions, it’s been awhile since anyone had actually wanted to _know_ about Seungmin the way Hyunjin did/does. Besides, they’re older now, and maybe he’s a little less annoying.

Seungmin’s mood started to lift more and more at the thought of him finally having a friend.

  Soon, 7pm came and he walked down the waterfront, his nerves enveloping him in his own bubble. Before opening the door to the outhouse, he took a deep breath as he turned the knob.

  When he opened the door, he didn’t see anyone, but noticed the outhouse to already be incredibly clean; not only that but it looked too good to be an outhouse. It consisted of white tiled floors and white plated walls that had a certain gloss on them, you could practically see your own reflection.

Seungmin was too caught up in examining the glorious bathroom, he didn’t realize Hyunjin hiding in the stall, only a moment before he jumped out and started yelling like a maniac.

“AHHHHHHH!” Seungmin screamed in an unimaginable high pitched tone, causing Hyunjin to burst out into horrendous laughter.

“Y-you scream l-like a girl!” He said in between his laughs, leaning over and clutching his stomach.

“Shut up you moron, you shouldn’t have scared me like that, I could’ve hurt you.” Seungmin said, playfully slapping his arm.

“The only thing you hurt were my eardrums, I sure got you good Minnie.” Hyunjin replied, rubbing the outside of his ear before letting out a few more giggles.

“So you’re my cleaning partner?” Seungmin said in a slightly deeper voice, leaning back on the counter slyly, appearing confident, trying to redeem his masculinity.

  Hyunjin took notice and mocked him, leaning back with him while having a smug look on his face.

“Yes, yes I am.” He said in an exaggerated deep tone, causing both of them to laugh.

Seungmin looked at Hyunjin while they were laughing and felt strange. He felt an overwhelming sense of care for Hyunjin and he wasn’t sure why… But the way his eyes formed crescent moons when he smiled, and the sounds of his loud laughter that Seungmin would normally find obnoxious; he found completely pure and felt a sickening amount of joy.

   He was sad when Hyunjin stopped laughing and immediately missed the heavenly sound.

“You alright Minnie?” Hyunjin asked in a slightly self conscious tone.

    _Shit, I’m staring._

“Yeah, yeah, you just have something on your face.” Seungmin lied.

“I do?! Where?” Hyunjin asked, immediately turning around and looking into the mirror, desperate to fix it.

“Right there,” Seungmin said as he turned on the sink in front of him and flicked water up onto his face.

Hyunjin gasped at the feeling of cold water droplets hitting his face.

“Now we’re even.” Seungmin said, folding his arms.

  Hyunjin splashed water back at Seungmin, soon both of them turning on all the sink faucets and splashing each other with water, laughing uncontrollably at their immaturity. They had turned all of the knobs so it’d be warm water; unintentionally fogging up the bathroom and making it hard to see. Seungmin ran to the other side of the outhouse and hid underneath the counter with his hands cupped out in front of him with a little puddle of water in them.

    “Minnie? Where’d ya go?” Hyunjin said in a nervous giggle.

  It was getting hard to see but Seungmin knew he was close. He heard a foot step next to him and he jumped out, throwing his water in the direction he heard the footstep. He heard a gasp and started laughing.

    “I win!” Seungmin yelled.

The figure in the foggy room came closer, but it wasn’t Hyunjin.

    “What the hell is this?! What is going on?!” He saw Jackson, drenched in the puddle of water Seungmin had held onto and had thrown.

    “Uh,” Seungmin’s face drained in color and his heart pounded in his throat; he froze.

    “Oh, shit.” Hyunjin came running out from behind, realizing what had just happened.

    “I come in here because the boys back in our cabin are hogging our bathrooms and I wanted privacy, but I come here to find you two playing around like fucking childeren. Hyunjin what are you even doing with him?” He asked, looking passed Seungmin and making almost deadly eye contact with Hyunjin.

    Seungmin’s mind was all over the place at the moment, but the one thing that felt uneasy to him the most was the thought that _him,_ the asshole he _had_ to be stuck with for a roommate, was _friends_ with the only person he was starting to enjoy; Hyunjin.

    “We’re in charge of cleaning the outhouses, he’s my cleaning partner. No big deal, chill out Jackson. If you needed some privacy, we’re surrounded by woods, go take a shit somewhere else.” Hyunjin said, sass swimming in his words as he stepped closer; now standing next to Seungmin with his arms folded.

    Seungmin couldn’t help but let a quick laugh escape his lips, surprised at Hyunjin’s comment. He soon shut up quickly though when he looked at Jackson.

    “I don’t recall anyone claiming this outhouse that’s supposed to be used for everyone. Funny you say you two are in charge of cleaning when the whole fucking place his covered in water, sounds more like property damage to me… Would be a shame if, ya know, someone reported this to the higher ups.” Jackson said, returning the attitude while shutting off the faucet next to him.

“Come on Jackson, don’t be an ass. We’re just having fun, that’s all. There’s no need for that.” Hyunjin said, looking at Seungmin who had an unidentifiable expression on his face.

“You’re lucky I like you. It’s starting to get late and I’m gonna go back up to the cabin, hopefully _those_ bathrooms are unoccupied and _dry._ Goodnight Hyunjin.” Jackson said, still a hint of attitude following his words.

  He glared at Seungmin while walking passed him, purposely jabbing his own shoulder into Seungmin before walking out.

  Hyunjin went around all the faucets and turned them off, fetching paper towels to clean up the water puddling on the counters and dripping onto the floors.

    Seungmin was quiet and on the other side of the wall, thinking to himself. He couldn’t help but start to overthink. What if Jackson was going to try and pull something on him while he was asleep? What if Jeongin was going to suffer from his immature actions? What did he do to make Jackson hate him so much? “You okay?” Hyunjin asked, popping his head out from the other side.

Seungmin nodded and quickly walked away, getting paper towels to clean up the side he was on. He didn’t want to talk, he just wanted to clean up the mess he had made quickly so he could go back to the cabin to make sure Jeongin was going to be okay.

“Don’t worry about him. He’s an asshole but once you get to know him, he’s actually decent.” Hyunjin said in a positive tone, soon coming over to help Seungmin clean up.

“I don’t plan on getting to know him, I don’t want to get to know him.” Seungmin said, obviously annoyed.

  He had come off harsher than he wanted to, but all he could think about was the consequences him and Jeongin might face later; all because Seungmin was starting to have fun.

“Hey, c’mon don’t be like that Minnie. I know it’s hard for you to get to know people but -”

“No, no you don’t know. You don’t know me at all, so please stop acting like you do.” Seungmin said, dropping his soggy paper towels on the floor and looking at Hyunjin who was taken aback by his words.

“I was just trying to help-” Hyunjin said, reaching his hand out to rest on Seungmin’s shoulder but Seungmin stepped back, not wanting to be touched.

  He felt bad, and could see Hyunjin’s friendly efforts but he knew if he had stayed any longer, he probably would’ve told him all about the shit Jackson had already pulled on the first day. But this wasn’t Hyunjin’s problem, it was Seungmin’s and he was determined to deal with it himself. Afterall, Seungmin still didn’t open up to people and he wasn’t going to break now.

“Sorry… Thank you. I need to get going back to the cabin now, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Seungmin said, walking passed Hyunjin and out the door.

  He started to run when his feet his the outside ground and he made his way back to the cabin. As he got closer, he heard yelling and bursted into a sprint.

  He whipped open the wicker door and turned to find Jeongin yelling at Jackson, complaining about something while Jackson was smiling; amused at the youngers annoyance.

“What’s going on?” Seungmin asked.

Jeongin turned, a sigh of relief escaping his lips when he saw it was Seungmin.

    “They poured water all over my mattress and sleeping bag and I have nothing to sleep on.” He whined.

    Seungmin immediately felt guilt. He saw how Jeongin looked, he was tired from the long day and it looked like he was on the verge of tears, not from being sad but from frustration. Seungmin knew the feeling all too well.

    “Don’t even ask us why we did it, you know why. That’s what you fucking get for the little stunt you pulled.” Jackson said to Seungmin, folding his arms.

    “You know it was an accident. Why do you have to be such an asshole? I ought to go report you right now.” Seungmin said, although he knew he wouldn’t. He wanted to handle this himself, but he wasn’t sure how. But he didn’t want to go complaining on the first day.

    “You do that and we tell all the staff your little friend here is a bed wetter, and the reason why he couldn’t sleep in his own bed was because of that. Words get down to the kids, and he’ll be the laughing stock of camp.” Jackson said, his friends snickering behind him.

    Jeongin’s hands turned into fists and he stepped forward but Seungmin immediately ran over and grabbed his arm.

    “Don’t. It’s what he wants.” Seungmin whispered,

He knew if Jeongin would’ve punched him, Jackson would find a way to use it to his own advantage and he didn’t want Jeongin being hurt any further.

    “Good boy.” Jackson said, giving Jeongin a hard pat on the back before jumping into his own bed.

Seungmin guided Jeongin over to his bunk.

    “Here, you can sleep on the top. Take my blankets.” Seungmin said, laying down a blanket as a sheet and throwing up a couple more for Jeongin so he wouldn’t get cold.

    “Are you sure?” He whispered.

Seungmin nodded and gave him a playful noogie.

    “Yeah, get on up there.” He replied, a soft smile following.

  Jeongin smiled and climbed up top, nuzzling himself underneath the blankets. He sighed and closed his eyes but felt a light tap on his nose, causing him to open one eye.

    “Don’t mind them. If it doesn’t get any better, I’ll talk to the staff and have them re-arrange you into Felix’s cabin. He’s the funnest person ever.” Seungmin whispered.

    “Is funnest even a word?” Jeongin laughed.

Seungmin shook his head.

    “No, but we’ll make it a word.” He replied, shutting off the lights and laying down in his bunk.

Seungmin wanted Jeongin to move cabins so he would be away from Jackson and the others, but he knew he’d miss him dearly although not knowing him long. He was comforting to have around and had a certain light about him that Seungmin enjoyed, but he wanted Jeongin to enjoy his time here, and if that meant him changing cabins, than so be it.

    Seungmin; although he hated them, knew he wasn’t going to switch cabins. That’s what he knew Jackson would like but he didn’t want him to think he was in demand. Seungmin wasn’t his bitch and one way or another he was going to prove that. He wasn’t going to leave the cabin and let him have his way.

    His mind soon traveled back to Hyunjin and his laugh, immediately soothing his troubled thoughts. He felt guilty not only about what happened with Jeongin, but being kind of a jerk to Hyunjin. He felt bad for snapping at him like that, and the look on his face afterward made Seungmin’s Stomach churn. He knew he hurt him and he hated himself for it. Hyunjin was nice to be around but Seungmin still found it difficult to really talk with him.

  He wanted to tell Hyunjin about Jackson and vent to him but he didn’t know how. He also felt like a burden when trying to tell people about personal problems, so he’s used to keeping everything on the inside.

  He hated how Hyunjin was right, about it being hard for him to open up. It was true, but in the moment Seungmin felt like he was just trying to sympathize out of pity, and that’s one thing Seungmin hated the most; is when people try to tell you comforting words just because they pity you. But looking back on it, he knew Hyunjin was being sincere, but Seungmin let his emotions get in the way and he didn’t recognize it in the moment.

  He tried to cut himself his own slack, knowing it was only the first day and he had a whole summer to get to know Hyunjin more and to let Hyunjin get to know him.

  He sighed and rolled over, shutting his eyes even tighter, wanting to fall asleep faster, his mind soon surrendering to his desperate plea for sleep.

   

 


End file.
